


Red vs Blue Timeline

by BlueTeamChurch



Series: Undercover [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamChurch/pseuds/BlueTeamChurch
Summary: The timeline i am using for my stories, i may be right i may be wrong. who knows but it's what i'm running with.





	Red vs Blue Timeline

 

 **2522**  
Carolina: Birth

 **2528**  
Allison: Death

 **2534**  
Leonard Church got Doctorate in AI

  
_**Project Freelancer**_  
**2544 - 2550**

  
**2551**  
**~Blood Gulch Chronicles~**

  
**2552**

  * Doc arrives
  * Command sends Wyoming to off Tucker
  * Tucker has Junior



**~Great War Ends~**

  * Tucker & Jr become ambassadors
  * Season 5 ends



**2554**  
**~Reconstruction~**

 **2555**  
**~Recreation/ Revelation~**

**2556**

  * Carolina finds Reds & Blues



**2557**

  * Seasons 9 & 10 (minus freelancer flashbacks)
  * Start of Chorus Trilogy



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the timeline i am using, i figured this out using the book that Rooster Teeth had released a few years ago  
> Red vs Blue The Ultimate Fan Guide


End file.
